


¡Esto es insoportable!

by shipper4ever17



Category: Los simuladores | The Pretenders (TV)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, Eventual Romance, Friendlyrelationship, M/M, Multi, Post-Reflections, nocannon, tv episodes
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipper4ever17/pseuds/shipper4ever17
Summary: Lo individual afecta a el grupo -Eso dijo Santos. Lamentablemente tenia razón. Si uno de los miembros del equipo sufre los otros también. ¿Por que viven encerrados como peces en una pecera sin poder escapar? Insoportable es el encierro de un espíritu que pide la libertad. Si no son capaces de expresar lo que sienten terminaran por afectarse mutuamente.





	¡Esto es insoportable!

Emilio tenia las pelotas llenas, sentía que le explotarían en cualquier momento; en el sentido mas vulgar de la palabra. Cada día que pasaba era una tortura a su cordura. Se consideraba una persona con una resiliencia bastante aceptable, pero a pesar de poder sobrellevar las fuertes mareas existenciales de su vida, no era capaz de lidiar con algo tan primordial como lo era el mismo. Agradecía ya no ser un pibe; al menos la estupidez de la adolescencia le había dejado un sin fin de experiencias que contribuían a su madurez. Pero a pesar de ello, a veces se veía incapaz de tomar buenas decisiones, las cuales podían afectar no solo su estado anímico, sino sus propias relaciones con los demás. Claro ejemplo de eso era la tensa y extraña relación que a veces mantenía con sus compañeros de trabajo. Mejor dicho “amigos” como Gabriel les recordaba una y otra vez referirse.

El primero de ellos era Lamponne; ese pedazo de boludo era todo lo que alguna vez Emilio creyó seria la definición de cacofonía. Un sujeto tan contradictorio que si fuera posible plasmarlo en una pintura, seria incapaz de pasar el pincel sobre el lienzo, pensando que color le queda mejor, no vaya a ser que Lamponne se ofusque y se moleste por no saber comprenderle. Con Medina la única palabra para definirlo era la de empalagoso. Aunque le daba crédito a ser demasiado desinhibido, como para pensar que solo se trataba de un hombre ambiguo. Medina podía demostrar sus emociones de una manera tan intensa que al contrario de causar incomodidad, te terminaba sorprendiendo la soltura de su persona. Él jamas pretendía mostrar algo que no era. Es mas, era tan abierto en el tema sentimental que eso lo hacia cien por ciento autentico, digno de admirar en una persona. Con Santos el panorama era diferente. Razón por la cual estaba totalmente fuera de si mismo. Nunca dejaría de recordarse que admiraba y respetaba al hombre con una fuerza casi sobrehumana. Su simple presencia era una compañía muy grata que no era capaz de experimentar con nadie mas. Admitía que el mismo se había tomado algunas libertades a la hora de estar cerca del otro; no lo podía evitar. Se reprochaba a si mismo ser demasiado confianzudo cuando veía una actitud indulgente por parte de Santos; como si el le permitiera ser así en su compañía. Pero esta vez las cosas eran diferentes; tanto que empezaba a preocuparse.

-¿Fuego tenés Ravenna? -dijo sacando su puro-  
-Deja lo busco -no recordaba donde tenia el encendedor; no estaba en su bolsillo-. Al alzar la mirada vio como el otro le ignoraba dándose la vuelta. Eso le dejó confundido y extrañamente molesto; era como si le dijera “eres demasiado incompetente”

Hubiera dejado pasar aquel gesto si no fuera porque Lamponne había visto todo lo ocurrido. Su típica mirada escondida detrás de esas oscuras gafas no se dejo esperar. Emilio pensaba que aquello había sido una simple pelotudez. Pablo torció la boca cuando Santos dejó la habitación. Algo grande estaba pasando enfrente de sus narices y el era el primero en no saber de que se trataba.

-¿Que carajos fue eso? -miraba a Lamponne atónito- ¿Hice algo malo?  
-No te preocupes …. Lleva así desde hace unos días -el otro le contestó mientras acomodaba algunos papeles-  
¿Así como? -entrecerró los ojos consternado- No he notado nada raro en días atrás.  
-Enserió me sorprendes Ravenna …. -Lamponne se quitó sus gafas-  
-¿De que están hablando? -Medina apenas se enteraba de lo que pasaba-  
-Nada -contestó Ravenna-

En las semanas posteriores salio un caso; una mujer que pedía ayuda para sacarse a un español de encima. Alto forro era el pelotudo que no la dejaba en paz. Como siempre la brillantez de los operativos se debía al ingenio de Santos, pero claro que los demás también contaban mucho. La reunión para planificar el accionar de cada quien se llevó a cabo en un centro de billar. Linda idea para salir de gira. Emilio tenia que admitir que a pesar de sentirse extrañamente aburrido y desconectado en ese momento, estaba entusiasmado por cagar a pedos a Lamponne, sabia que se armaría una gorda si le ganaba. Pero a veces su mala suerte salia a flote. Harían equipos de parejas; claro le tocaba con Santos, seria extraño si no.

No volteaba a verlo y era casi ofensivo. No era la primera vez que lo ignoraba. Santos muchas veces no daba bola a ninguno de sus compañeros, pero esta vez parecía exagerar con él. Emilio se re juraba que no había hecho nada malo como para ofenderlo; a excepción de las veces que le llamaba la atención cuando sin querer exageraba con la interpretación de sus personajes, pero eso era pan de todos los días, nada fuera de lo común. El guacho se paseaba alrededor de la mesa, pasando por enfrente de el, de un lado a otro mientras buscaba el ángulo perfecto para darle a la bola -¿Pero cuando le daría bola el?- Mira que hasta a Lamponne le dedicaba una que otra mirada, cuando este le daba los datos de las distancias entre Monte Grande, Lobos y las que los re mil pario carajo. Se quería tirar de una ventana a ver si así le prestaba algo de atención. Era como si el no estuviera ahí; como si su única función fuera simplemente escuchar y callar. Al menos eso ultimo lo hacia de puta madre, porque de lo que iba la noche no había exclamado ni una sola palabra. Cuando quería Emilio podía ser muy estoico. Solo sonrió levemente cuando Santos hizo su movida mientras la voz de Medina seguía resonando en sus oídos dando la información. Gracias a dios que Lamponne la re cago con una jugada del orto o capaz no saldría del quilombo mental que traía. La expresión de lastima que le dio hizo que Pablo se re calentara para su no sorpresa. Era tiempo de brillar, empezaba a sentir que si no participaba del juego desaparecería. Como siempre su jugada seria impecable y perfecta. Aveces pensaba que no tenia caso jugar si siempre ganaba; el quería aunque sea solo por una vez en su vida fallar, añoraba sentir el fracaso. Suponía que para eso Lamponne tenia experiencia. -Quitate que voy- Dijo la mirada que le lanzó a este. De ahí en adelante fue un despliegue de luces bárbaro. Calladitos todos miraban como daba con el taco a la bola de una forma magistral y limpia. -Ábranse- Fue lo que dio a entender a Medina y Lamponne para que le dieran espacio, volteó para ver sus miradas; no estaban muy contentos, pero no podía evitar ser groso. Y con el rabillo del ojo pudo notar, después de mil años, como Santos le dedicaba una rápida mirada con una moderada sonrisa de satisfacción. Y ahí estaba el detalle, solo cuando relucía entre los demás, el otro podía verle. Que jodido llegar a esa resolución después de pasarse toda la noche en el olvido. De ahí no se iba sin armarse un show a los ojos de sus compañeros y sobre todo a los de Santos. No era justo no poder llamar la atención de los demás si sabes que tienes todo un arsenal de cualidades admirables; el juego por ejemplo.

¿Jugamos otro? -dijo confiado- Vaya cerrada de ojete fue eso. Furioso estaba Lamponne por supuesto.

Y ya después el operativo fue de lo mas surrealista. Pero como siempre decía, si estaba bien hecho no tenia por que ser inverosímil. Lamponne, Medina y Santos estaban mas que grosos asustando al pobre hombre. Par de chorros. El español andaba cagado y todavía el muy gil de Pablo se truena los dedos para terminar de asustar al sujeto; que así todo meado capaz y hasta pena le daba. Se sentía mal por hacerle de su abogado, se suponía que debía defenderlo pero sentía mas ganas de darle una palmada en la espalda para consolarlo.

Santos podía asustarlo cuando se tomaba muy enserió los operativos. Emilio ya sudaba de solo pensarlo. Bendito Banegas y su café. Un cortadito para aflojar la lengua y relajar los músculos. Obedeció la orden del otro y se aventuró a la larga noche que tendría, fingiendo todo un cuento a los ojos del español. Tenia el guion bien memorizado, pero adoraba improvisar y mirar la reacción de las personas con las que dialogaba. La chorrada del auto blanco era espectacular, pero aun mas que los otros le vieran a través del vidrio e imaginar sus reacciones. Eran profesionales, pero ni el mas centrado que era Santos podía escapar a sonreír con malicia y satisfacción cuando algo iba saliendo según el plan. 

Estando ya afuera de la comisaria, justo cuando iba a abrirle la puerta al “testigo” notó algo que le descolocó y le confundió. De nuevo una mirada por parte de Santos, pero una mirada poco común; había fuego en ella. No era parte del papelón que este se estaba montando, era una mirada cizañosa, con mucho “picante”. Es mas, se aventuraba a decir que era como si estuviera viendo un buen culo. Solo pudo voltear avergonzado tratando de calmarse o no podría seguir. Fue abrir su propia puerta y solo ahí, a un paso de irse, es que logró volver a ver a Santos con Medina atrás de el. Y dios misericordioso que como quería pirarse lo mas rápido de ahí y terminar todo el show de una vez por todas; ya solo faltaba que Lamponne le volara la cabeza y listo. A casa para descansar.

-Santos dijo que te necesita en el cuartel ahora mismo -comentó Medina; estaban recogiendo todos los materiales y subiéndolos a la camioneta-  
-¿Ahora mismo? Ya casi amanece y el operativo ya acabó -suspiró irritado- Ya estoy por salir a mi casa y me sale con esto.  
Tanto Medina como Lamponne le miraron confundidos; Ravenna no solía quejarse de esa manera, mejor dicho el no suele quejarse de nada.  
-Tranquilo Che, todos estamos cansados pero no es para tanto … -Lamponne se quedo callado de súbito; Medina colocó su mano en su hombro evitando que dijera algo mas. Se podía notar a simple vista el disgusto de Ravenna, no era conveniente ponerse a discutir con el en ese momento.  
Emilio se despidió de sus compañeros dejándolos terminar de recoger todo. Tomó un taxi ya que esta vez no traía su auto, ademas de que no se sentía muy dispuesto a manejar en ese momento. Los pensamientos le estaban carcomiendo la mente; no había razón alguna para que Santos le necesitara en ese momento. Aunque capaz y se trataba sobre discutir algo referente a su interpretación de esta vez. Siempre sus discusiones y reuniones a solas tenían algo que ver con eso. Pero esta vez su intuición le decía que por ahí no era el asunto. Era como si supiera que no hablarían de su trabajo de esta noche. Seria algo mas, algo que sin duda lo estaba angustiando y le estaba apretujando el estomago de una manera casi dolorosa.

Antes de que pudiera pensarlo mas, ya había llegado a su destino. Cruzar la puerta de la sala de reuniones fue toda una proeza. Ahí en el fondo, parado junto a la biblioteca leyendo un libro, estaba Santos. Todo el silencio y el aura misteriosa hacia que Ravenna se pusiera mas nervioso, no era capaz de calmar sus sentidos.

-Buen trabajo el de hoy Ravenna -soltó sin previo aviso-  
Aquellas palabras tumbaron las paredes mentales de Emilio; lo habían sacado de su zona de confort. Si no era por su desempeño de esta noche -¿Por que lo había citado?-  
-Antes de que digas algo dejame decirte que ya estoy enterado …  
-¿De que? -era vergonzoso admitir que podía escuchar su propia voz entrecortarse del nerviosismo-  
-De tu confusión -Emilio abrió los ojos- Mi actitud hacia tu persona ha sido desconsiderada e impertinente. No es el modo de tratar a un compañero -sonaba demasiado sereno que parecía decirlo a modo de burla-  
-Tienes razón en ese punto -Ravenna se acercó-  
-¿Cual punto? -Santos también avanzó-  
-Estoy confundido …. Pero mi confusión no solo abarca a lo referente a tu actitud hacia mi. No se como expresarlo sin que pueda mal interpretarse Santos.  
-Decime y tal vez pueda ayudarte a utilizar las palabras adecuadas -era peligrosa la distancia que ahora había entre ellos-  
-Me siento egoísta …  
-¿En que modo te sentis egoísta?   
-No pretendo sonar pedante …. Pero el hecho de tener que mendigar por tu atención y admiración me hace hervir la sangre -Santos fruncio el ceño y alzó la mirada; sus ojos parecían perturbar el alma de Ravenna-  
-Siempre has tenido mi admiración y respeto Ravenna -aquella no era una respuesta digna de ser aceptada por Emilio-  
-No me basta tu respeto y admiración Santos -sus ojos irradiaban irritación, pero algo mas también estaba presente; exaltación.  
-¿Entonces que mas deseas? -logró ver un pequeño brillo salir de los ojos del otro- Lo que sea que busques Emilio …. Solo mis disculpas serán dadas -sacó del bolsillo de su saco un puro- ¿ Fuego tenés?   
No recordaba cuando fue la ultima vez que le llamó por su nombre, pero sin duda podía escuchar retumbar en sus oídos la voz del otro llamándolo de manera tan intima. Sus dedos se movieron de forma autónoma encendiendo el puro del otro. Una sonrisa cargada de intención se plasmó en su rostro.  
-Si tus disculpas son lo único que me proporcionarás, entonces darte fuego es lo único que deseo -su rostro se sereno por completo-  
-No podría estar mas de acuerdo Emilio -se acercó dándole la mano-   
Ravenna correspondió ; de mas estaba decir que el apretón estremeció su interior. Juraría que incluso sintió a Santos estremecerse de igual forma.

-Deberías darte un baño pronto, tenés sangre falsa ya seca en tu cabello ….


End file.
